


Quietness over the skin

by RosalineLevesque



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, It's Catra comforting Adora through smooches after acting reckless, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: "Idiot." she muttered softly over her knuckles."Stupid." Catra whispered quietly under Adora's ear, brushing a kiss."Dummy." she said gently, pecking one of her flaming cheeks."Adora..." she spoke against her lips, claiming them into electric oblivion.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Quietness over the skin

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I've been obsessed with these two since July and only now I've finally written a fic for them. Hope my first attempt is good!
> 
> If you want to gush over Catradora or ATLA with me you can check my tumblr here:  
> https://roselevesque.tumblr.com

Only once the dust had settled and everyone else had got out unscatched, did Adora allow herself to breathe. 

Not a much easier ordeal than the previous one, mind you. Between having to face an ancient creature formed out of a _black hole_ and healing all the citizens caught in the attack, she could barely stand anymore.

But...there were all those eyes. They were still on her, waiting for answers and a firm set of legs to carry them to safety. So, she sunk into old habits, holding on for as long as she could, with her shivering set of legs. 

Glimmer stood on the edge of her peripheral vision, yet her friend spoke volumes without uttering a sound. The Queen's expression morphed into one of disapprovement at the sight of her and Adora predicted from that alone the flash of pink that followed.

She was going after Bow and Catra, alright, all the way on the other side of the affected area. That seemed to be the consensus these days whenever Adora pushed herself over the edge: call the entire squad. It stirred a pot of mixed feelings within her, raging from warmth and gratefulness fir her friends to shame, guilt and just the tiniest bit of annoyance.

It was something she was still working on.

Another flash of pink signaled their arrival. Catra and Bow were definitely in worse shape than she had last seen them. Trousled hair, ripped clothes, maybe even a faint lagging to Bow's walk, but the way he threw his arms around her, with his whole heart and no hesitation, assured her he would be fine with some rest.

"That was pure craziness." Bow said "I'm so glad you both are safe."

Adora tightened her arms around him, risking a glance over his shoulder. "Me too." 

Everything else faded into the background while she and Catra levelled each other with direct stares. It was a moment just for them that let Adora in on her girlfriend's thoughts: _'We are going to talk about this later'._

 _"Later"_ ended up being at sunset, in their bed, which they both crashed in right after they had entered the room.

They basked in the silence for a bit, finding comfort in the mess of limbs they formed on the sheets. It didn't lack tension though, for the unspoken warning from hours back hung in the back of the girls' minds like a blazing sign.

Suddenly, Catra rose up in a sitting position. Adora eyed her warily. She was exhausted and as much as she knew about the importance of communication...she didn't have it in her to go at length over her issues, not tonight. But Adora waited for it, for Catra to start talking and let loose the elephant in the room. 

The cage never opened. Catra looked at her in the same direct way as earlier, let out a tired sigh and took Adora's hand into hers. She played with her fingers, claws tracing white scars. 

The two remained in a clash of gazes throughout, not breaking eye contact for a second and, after finishing her tracing, Catra lifted Adora's hand, bringing it slowly to her lips. 

"Idiot." she muttered softly over her knuckles.

"Stupid." Catra whispered quietly under Adora's ear, brushing a kiss.

"Dummy." she said gently, pecking one of her flaming cheeks.

 _"Adora..."_ Catra spoke against her lips, claiming them into electric oblivion.

They fell alseep in a similar mess of limbs to their first positions, not quite good, but not quite bad either. In the morning, they would have to actually discuss things, Adora knew. Yet the knowledge didn't stop her from dozing off with a smile on her face or from beaming up at Catra with her whole being once they woke up.

She no longer felt uneasy, she felt content.

They would get even through this tense situation like they always said they would, together.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS, COMMENTS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ARE ALL WELCOME!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
